Conversation With a DA
by LycoX
Summary: After hearing of Joe's failure to get the D.A. To help out, Barry tries his own luck while as the Flash.


**Conversations With**

 **A D.A.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see within this one shot. I started this awhile back and for whatever reason it wanted to take its time. And why is it difficult to find scenes with Cecil in them!?**

* * *

Barry knew this was a particularly risky gamble as soon as he got to thinking about it. But he didn't exactly have a whole lot of choices to choose from. Yeah he could talk with Oliver and get help from that area, but chances are he's still got some big things going on and the last thing he needs is more on his plate. And he definitely didn't want to resort to asking Captain Cold for help either and since Joe wasn't able to convince Cecil, he thought he'd try and talk with her instead and hoped it would work out for the best. Making his entrance into her office and startling her at the same time while causing paperwork to fly around. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops, sorry about that ma'am." He told her while disguising his voice.

Cecil looked at him in shock as she never had honestly expected to see the Flash of all people in her office! "Um.. Flash! What… What can I do for you? Legal aid perhaps?" Honestly though, she should call the police since he is pretty much performing vigilantism despite the heroicness of it all.

"Heh, uhh no, no legal aid but thanks though. I'm uhh… I'm here to talk to you about some stuff that Detective West talked to you about earlier." He informed her somewhat nervously.

She crossed her arms over that and narrowed her eyes at him, the sight of that made Barry gulp as that was a scary look! "The transfer of a few unlawfully imprisoned prisoners you mean?" She asked him archly and got a wince from the scarlet speedster.

Thinking on it, he was never quite sure why him and Joe had continually gone along with placing bad Metas down in the Pipeline when Cisco could have easily done something for their cells back at the precinct. Of course after having to show proof of why it was needed, which probably would have made for a whole ton of fun. "That would be that..." He finally said to her while looking away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that transfer unless its to transfer them to cells at a police precinct." She informed him and got up and walked around her desk to stand in front of the Man in Red, who still wasn't looking her way.

"I also have to admit to feeling a little disappointed that the city's Speeding Savior has been willingly placing criminals in cells not approved of by the Police. Something that could not only cost Detective West his badge, but also place not only him but you as well in prison." She didn't have to add it would be the same for anyone else regarding prison since she felt she got what she already had said across well enough.

Barry looked at her and the little she could see from his blurred face, he wasn't all that happy with what she'd told him. Which… Well was just tough luck and she wasn't entirely happy about it either! "These are some dangerous people ma'am, and we really didn't have a lot of options! Besides who knows what could have happened had any of the ones I stopped were brought here and explanations had to be done in order to make sure they were locked up securely? Any one of them could have managed to do a lot of damage in the time it took to convince them that me and Joe were telling the truth!"

She had to admit he had a good point as that could have cost a lot of lives. But the Flash himself could have come out to the police and informed them about himself so that they would have the necessary need to know. "And I completely understand where you are coming from, but you yourself could have come forward and we could have all gone from there. Whatever made you decide not to do so has now brought us to this point in time." Barry could only slump his shoulders in defeat with a heavy sigh.

"So unless you can find some way to bring them here without incident, then as I said before, I can't help you in this matter."

Barry thought on what she'd just said and knowing Cisco, he probably could and would come up with something that would work for the time being. Though whether or not it would be something anyone would like is another thing entirely. "I'll… See what I can do about that. But there may not be a lot of time to do it in." He warned her and had even considered telling her why that was. Even if it would probably be unbelievable.

Cecil nodded at that, pleased he was willing to try things her way. "Perhaps I could come with you to assist?" Despite the fact it could reveal not only his identity but expose who else was working with him, he had to admit that was probably a good idea to go with.

"That might be a good idea actually." He told her with a blurred smile that made the woman even more pleased.

A sudden whoosing was all the warning she had before she found herself in another location entirely. Much to not only her shock, but the shock of the others there. "Dude! What's with the guest!?" Asked Cisco alarmed.

After Barry informed his two friends of what was going on, the small group got to work on a solution that would be more beneficial then resorting to other means. Eventually Cisco came up with power dampening manacles that could be placed on the Metas, though they would have to stay on them until a better solution was found but Cecil was pleased over all and even arranged for transportation of the Metas. It would wind up proving to be an odd occurrence when she, Joe, the Flash, and STAR Labs showed up with a bunch of prisoners and explained to Captain Singh what exactly was going on.

Thankfully he didn't put up much of an argument and the prisoners were quickly placed inside some cells and screaming out vengeance against the Flash and his little friends. At the end of it all though, Barry was glad he had listened to Cecil instead of going to someone like Captain Cold for advice. The Speedster still called in Oliver, Ronnie, and Professor Stein for help with the Reverse Flash however and that proved to be an entirely different wrinkle when he brought the man in to the precinct to be placed in his own cell.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm not entirely happy with this, but I am glad to finally get it finished. Originally, I had thought of just going with what happened on the episode after he talked with Cecil in this but I instead chose to keep on making things a bit different. Hope you guys liked!**


End file.
